I'm Not Gay
by ChalkMuffins
Summary: Cara is a character of my own creation, I'll probably use her alot.  She finds Sora and Riku in an 'awkward' position. And autumatically assumes they're gay. Not that great of a story, I wrote it at 5 in the morning. It has some language in it though.


_Keep in mind that I was writing this at 5 am! And I was sleeeepy. xD Heh... Yeah, well, this is some pretty random shizz, not that great, but who cares? xD_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Cara would really exist, and she would be with Sora.

* * *

Cara bounced around excitedly, her blonde hair jumping with her, her lavender eyes filled with happiness, and a smug smirk on her face. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEEEEW IT!" she exclaimed, pointing at Sora and Riku, "I knew you two were gay for each other!!!" The two boys stared at each other and sighed. Once Cara got like this, nobody can change her mind. But they tried anyways. 

"Cara, c'mon, stop saying that! I am _not_ gay! I'm not even bi!" Riku tried first. "Psh, whatever, Riku. Lemme guess what happened then. You tripped, and your lips just _magically_ ended up on Sora's?" Cara rolled her eyes. Sora tried next. "Caraaa, you know we're not gay! I've told you all of my crushes, ever since I first started liking girls! You know that!" Riku nodded, "Me too! You know who I've liked, cause I always come to you for advice!"

Sora stared at Riku. "You came to her for girl advice? I thought you were the 'all-knowing guru of dating'." Sora teased. "There are lots of things that I'm good at, but dating advice is Cara's profession." Sora opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly, knowing he was right. Cara waved her hand in front of the boys. "Hellooo! I'm still here, y'know!" she rolled her eyes at their surprised expressions. "Gawd, you guys are so stupid. Eh, who cares? I'm off to tell everyone that you're gay for each other now!" Cara grinned and ran out before they could register what she just said. "CARAAAA!!!!" She cackled as she heard them behind her, trying to catch up and stop her from embarrassing them.

* * *

The truth was, that they really weren't gay, and it really was an accident. Riku really had tripped and fallen on Sora, and they just both happened to kiss. Amazing how that happened, eh? But from Cara's eyes, which had came in right when the kiss occurred; they were kissing, while Riku was lying down on Sora. 

And after that, they endured 10 minutes of Cara's teasing, then 5 minutes of them trying to convince her that she was wrong, another 5 minutes of arguing, and 30 minutes of trying to chase Cara and stop her from telling everyone they were gay. And after they had finally caught her, it took another 45 minutes to hold her down and take her somewhere, anywhere, as long as there was no one around.

"Come onnn, you guys! They're gonna find out somehow!" Cara whined as Sora carried her over his shoulder. "No, they won't, cause it's **not true**." Riku said, putting emphasize on 'not true'. "Suuure, that's what you say." Cara said, clearly unconvinced. Riku sighed, which sort of came out as a groan. "Sora, can you _please_ prove to her that we're straight?" Riku said, tired of Cara's teasing. Sora's face reddened, and suddenly he was glad Cara was facing his back. "Riku, I don't think now is the right time." Sora hissed quietly. Riku rolled his eyes. "There's never a right time, just go for it, and don't hold back!" Riku grinned and disappeared.

* * *

Sora sighed, annoyed and aggravated. "Where'd Riku go?" Cara asked, trying to look around and failing miserably. "He wants _me_ to prove to you that we're straight. So he left." Sora said angrily. Cara chuckled. "Are you sad that you're Riku-poo is gone?" she said in a baby voice. Sora rolled his eyes and put down Cara, but held her hand just incase she ran away. Cara felt her heart start beating faster. _'Damn it, now's not the time to feel this way! He's with Riku now… Ugh, this sucks. Liking him for years, only to find out that he's gay.'_ Cara thought bitterly. 

But her bitter thoughts were masked by a simple smile that hid everything. She had always been an amazing actress. "So, is he a good kisser?" Cara said with a wink. Sora rolled his eyes. "Caraaa, would you stop it already?! We're not gay! How many times do I have to tell you that to make you believe me?!" Sora practically shouted.

Cara smirked. "There is nothing you can say to make me believe you." She said in a singsong voice, still smirking. Sora stopped and thought for a second. _'Hmm…nothing I can __**say**__? She never said anything about what I can do. Eh, might as well try it. I've been wanting to ever since I met her.'_

Sora smirked. Cara raised an eyebrow. _'Uh-oh… I don't think it's safe to be here anymore.'_ Cara thought, resisting the urge to gulp dramatically. "So there's nothing I can _say_ to change your mind, right?" the smirk had grown larger. "Um… yes?" Cara said timidly, "Sora… what are you gonna do? If you kill me, then I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your life!" Sora took a step closer, that smirk never leaving his face. Cara stepped back. This repeated until she backed up onto a tree.

Sora was tempted to burst out laughing at her scared/confused expression, but resisted, settling for just smiling in an amused way. Cara blocked those emotions from coming up again, and put on an angry face. "Sora, what the hell are you do-" Her eyes widened as she felt his warm, soft lips against her own. Sora started to pull back, but Cara slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. He relaxed a little, glad she responded.

As cliché as it sounds, they didn't know how long they had been kissing. It felt so long, but at the same time, so short. But they both really didn't care. Their only thoughts after, well, basically making-out, were _'Wow.'_ After she recovered from the shock, Cara looked at Sora, this time not hiding her confused look. "Wait a second… what about Riku?" Sora rolled his eyes, and smiled a little at her confusion. She looked so adorable when she was confused.

"I told you, Cara, **we are not gay**." Sora laughed, as she grew even more confused. "But- you- and- the kiss- Riku- on the floor-" Sora silenced her once again with another kiss. But this time, when they pulled away from each other, she pouted. "Stop interrupting me when I talk, damn it!" she lightly smacked him on the back of his head. Sora laughed again, "I will, just as soon as you finally accept the fact that Riku and I aren't gay." He said and poked her forehead. He leaned in close, their bangs intertwining.

"So, do you believe me yet, or do I have to kiss you again?" Sora asked with a playful smirk, "I really wouldn't mind kissing you again though." His smiling blue eyes stared into her light, lavender eyes, as realization dawned upon her. She mirrored his smirk and said, "I don't know. The image of you two kissing hasn't really erased itself from my mind. And since you are my boyfriend, starting right now, that isn't very good."

Sora's smirk formed into a grin as he heard her say _boyfriend_. "Well, we'll have to erase that, now won't we?" He said and leaned in for another kiss, but this time, Cara had beaten him to it. Neither one heard a rustle in the bushes near them. Nor did they notice the twigs snap behind them. All they saw was each other, fortunately for the three teens hidden in the bushes.

* * *

"I told you they would get together before Riku and Kairi did!" one of the three, Selphie, said triumphantly, "You guys owe me, hmm, about… 200 munny. Each. That was the bet, right? 200 munny to the winner." She grinned as they handed her their munny reluctantly. "Ugh, that was all of my savings." Tidus said with a frown. "Psh, you're lucky! I only 100! Now I actually have to _work_ over the summer!" Wakka said, horrified. Selphie's grin grew as she counted her munny. "Heh, not my fault you have no confidence in Sora and Cara!" 

Tidus pouted. "I _do_ have confidence in them! I just had more confidence in Riku and Kairi!" Selphie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Tidus?" "Yeah?" "Remember the 10 munny you owed me a few months ago?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, that number has increased to 100. And if you don't pay me back by tomorrow, it'll double to 200." "WHAT!" "What're you guys doing here?"

The three froze as a new voice entered the conversation. They turned around slowly to see Sora, his arm around Cara's waist. They both had an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation. They never got one. Selphie was the first to run, then Wakka, and then Tidus yelled at them to wait up.

Sora stared at Cara, and Cara stared at Sora. They burst out laughing. "The looks, HAHAHA, on their faces, AHAHA, were, AHAHAHA, PRICELESS!!" They leaned against each other, trying not to fall on the ground from all their laughter. But of course, they still ended up rolling around on the floor laughing.


End file.
